


Purification

by PolarGrizz47



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: AU - verse, Blood, Gore, M/M, Monsters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarGrizz47/pseuds/PolarGrizz47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin and Cecil were created in hopes to defend humanity... but they're growing, learning... and perhaps even loving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Sir, Cecil and Kevin have been sent to district A01, awaiting further order.” A stern voice called from the control panel on Carlos’s left, and the scientist nodded in understanding. He watched over the screen as their latest installments rose to the surface of the abandoned world. The man can still remember the days of his childhood, when they would run through fields of grass and bask in the sun’s rays. Now nearly all of humanity was wiped out, and what was left huddled underground. It was hard to imagine that this drastic change happened just three years prior. Before the angels attacked.

“Send in Kevin for distraction and have Cecil execute his base moves, wipe out the angel and collect further specimens for research.” Carlos ordered softly, never having to raise his voice within the sanction of his team.

“Yes, Sir!” They said in unison, and Cecil’s armor lit up, along with Kevin’s. On the main screen, their data and vitals were projected on real time. Cecil’s armor was a mixture of purple, black and grey, light and compact to ensure optimal movement, yet sturdy enough to resist most attacks. Kevin’s armor was the same model number of Cecil’s but changed to a yellow, orange and black.

Cecil was created there in Night Vale labs, but Kevin was constructed in Desert Bluffs labs. Essentially, they were the same. Created to fight, defend and purify. Units such as Dana and Steve where still having final tests done, ensuring they were ready for actual work. Cecil and Kevin couldn’t defend an entire world by themselves, and they didn’t. Their boarder of defense ranged in the United States, other models and projects where defending China, Russia, France and Great Brittan. Other countries still needed further funding, but would probably never get it. Humanity was on its last leg.

Carlos scanned over the screen, tapping his fingers nervously against the keys, watching as Cecil sank into the shadows of abandoned skyscrapers and Kevin trotted ahead, sinking into the inky and filthy city quietly. Security footage caught sight of the current beast invading the town, trying to find any source of life to feed off, angle 32.

It was elongated. Pitch black and bore a single, pink eye in the center of its face. Long fangs protruded from its jaw and thin, spindly appendages kept it upright. It dug through trash, gorged on the uncleansed bodies of the dead and broke into several abandoned shops with ease. This would be easy, and in and out job for Cecil and Kevin – or at least that was what Carlos was hoping for.

Kevin wasn’t in position yet, when a large, flashing warning appeared on the main screen. Kevin’s armor flickered once, twice, and then the lights finally died. “What’s happening?” Carlos demeaned, watching as Kevin’s vitals flat lined and the unit slumped against a building outcrop, legs straightened and body hunched into itself.

“Kevin’s drivers have been shut down, system in limbo!” Jerry answered urgently, bringing up more detailed information with the tips of his fingertips, the glass board in front of Carlos showed Kevin’s current state. “He’s in hibernation mode; drivers are trying to reconnect to the system – he’s in no immediate danger. The angle hasn’t noticed him, yet.” Jerry continued, looking toward the screen as the angel moved, lifting its oblong face toward the shadow of the building. “Scratch that, angle 32 has spotted Kevin.”

“Connect Kevin immediately, we can’t let the angel feed of his life force.” Carlos ordered in a surprisingly calm voice, which certainly vanished when his team franticly informed that Kevin’s driver was ignoring, or blocking their requests for re-connection. Before he could deliver any harsh criticism, the screen brought up a new view.

“Sir, Cecil acting against orders-” Lucy muttered, the entire team watching as Cecil sprung into view, standing in front of his counterpart defensively. “Attempts for re-schedule denied.”

“Impossible.” Carlos muttered, watching the angel tower of Cecil with fear. Alone, Cecil stood no chance against any angel of this category. “Re-route his system, tactics for abortion, this mission is hereby put on hold. We can’t risk both our units!”

Before anyone could initiate the new order, angel 32 made its move, slinging its oddly shaped arm at Cecil, striking the unit square in the chest. Cecil skid back several yards, his armor defending from any internal damage. As Cecil shook off the attack, the angel moved closer, looming over the lone unit in a horrifying way. Its arms seemed to snap into action, grabbing Cecil within a fraction of a second and pulling the units left arm diagonally with the intention to break the bones inside. Cecil struggled, using his right hand to claw at the angel’s wrist, making no sound of protest as his own wrist was seized, and painfully bent.

“Sensory nerves in high activation, pain registered in high amounts,” Jerry warned, making Carlos grit his teeth. Almost as quickly as the attack began, it stopped. The sound of Cecil’s wrist snapping was unheard in the lab, but the image of armor cracking and the bone jostled into a horrifying position was evident on the screen. “Left radius distal end has been snapped.” Jerry announced in an almost machine tone, watching with horror as Cecil’s vitals spiked for a second, overburdened with agony.

“Cecil’s responding quickly,” Mary, a new member of the team, muttered under her breath, pushing up her glasses as they watched Cecil’s head hang limp. The angel lifted him by the broken bone easily, holding him up and examining the unit for a tasty treat. “He’s shut down pain receptors.” She announced, somewhat amazed by Cecil’s ability to care for himself. “But no other response seems to be happening… he’s not fighting back.”

“What?” Carlos hissed, glaring at the screen as the angel suddenly slammed Cecil into the street. Repeatedly. “His armor won’t last at this rate – get them out of there – retreat.” The lead scientist growled, watching as Cecil’s helmet started to fracture from the repeated assault.

“We can’t access them Sir, both units now are unresponsive.” Jerry answered simply, taking a breath and typing in a new code, only to be denied access. The angel finally slammed Cecil flat onto his back; bony and dirty fingers began to peel at Cecil’s armor. Seeking a way in. I only had to get to soft flesh to begin the feeding.

“Insert command code 01.” Carlos growled, “Forcefully reactive their drivers.”

“But Sir,” Jerry began, looking up at Carlos with horror. “Command code 01 could have negative effects-!”

Carlos snarled, and began to raise his voice when Cecil’s vitals spiked for a second time, and stayed in the danger zone. “We’ve lost all control – Cecil’s gone into a berserk mode of defense!” Lucy shouted, earning everyone’s attention as the warning screamed at them.

Berserk mode was a dangerous situation. The unit acted without restraint, killed without mercy, and could drive itself into the ground, both mentally and physically. Cecil was prone to this kind of defense, which was the only problem they had with his unit. He refused to cooperate. But Cecil did his job. And they had no other option at this point, funding was in the negatives, Cecil and Kevin were their only option.

True to its nature, Cecil’s armor flickered off, then back on. The LED’s in his helmet turning white, then bleeding to a red as the angel tore away at his last defense. His back arched and body shuddered and when the angel hesitated, Cecil tore into action. His legs snuck between their bodies, feet planting firmly on the angel’s stomach, and kicking with enough force to send the angel skidding away. As Cecil stood, the team could only watch as Cecil tossed his head back, armor turning red as let out a silent cry of dread.

Cecil rushed at the angel in a crazed way, before jumping and successfully dodging the angels left arm. The sudden weight and force of Cecil landing on its chest caused the angel to stumble back, losing balance as it fell. Cecil hopped off again, landing behind the creature with one arm dangling, still broken. He turned around quickly, rushing at the angel again as the beast gathered itself. The unit only met the solid barrier of an AT field, snarling in a wild rush of anger.

“Angel 32 as deployed and AT field – as long as the field is up, Cecil can’t touch it!” Lucy informed, making Carlos grit his teeth, smashing the lavender gum between his molars as he racked his brain for anything. “Wait – Cecil’s … Cecil’s forcibly repairing his left wrist!”

The armor seemed to stretch out as bubble of flesh popped and writhed, Cecil clutched at his wrist in a brief moment of humanity before the flesh and bone reformed, perfectly normal. Now with both hands, the unit pried its fingers into the shield, slowly penetrating it and grasping at the edges. Now, the entire team heard the deafening cries of Cecil, his silent façade breaking with a breathy roar of anger. The muscles in his arms flexing for a moment before he actually tore through that AT field.

It was shockingly silent after the roar, every person in the room contemplating the effect it caused. It was one of the only, truly, terrifying things about Cecil. He was unmistakably the most human of all the units; Cecil was talkative, kind and even generous. But he was angry, and Cecil’s blood seemed to boil over the tiniest things.

“He just… tore through that AT field like it was nothing,” Carlos mumbled, looking upon the scene in awe. He’d give his left lung to see Cecil work in battle in the flesh, not over a screen.

Cecil, now unhindered by his broken wrist, slammed both hands forward, wrapping them around the angel’s throat. He let out another inhuman roar, each sound emanating from the back of his throat, and echoing into the speakers of the lab. The angel fought back angrily, wrapping its own, larger fingers around Cecil’s elbows, in a vain attempt to snap the bone there. But with one last cry, Cecil squeezed, and suddenly snapped the beast’s neck.

The angels arms sank to its side and Cecil easily knocked it to the ground with a harsh conformation of murderous intent. In a last ditch effort, the monster tried to lift its arms in hopes of snatching Cecil by the leg, but its movements were broken, slow and uncoordinated with the cervical vertebra broken. Cecil seemed to chuckle, grabbing the angels hand nonchalantly, and then grasping at the beasts elbow. Using both hands Cecil easily bent its appendage, increasing the amount of pressure until its bones cracked, and splintered from its skin with a bloody spurt. The angel howled in dismay, but was drowned out when Cecil slammed his foot down into its face.

The unit proceeded to crouch and tear at the angels remaining defensives .Fingers finding the soft skin of its neck to be the most appealing, and they dug into the dark flesh mercilessly. Lucy covered her eyes, shying away from the machine as Cecil let out another sound of triumph, and pulled the jugular out along with the tubed trachea. Blood spilled from its open wound, and the angel’s cries died off into wet chokes as Cecil continued to tear into it. Spilling its organs onto the driveway and bloodying his armor, Cecil dug around into the angel’s body cavity before snapping its ribs and reaching up its chest to pull out the mutilated heart. Cecil carefully cradled it and tilted his head in wonderment. His fingers trailed over the six chambered heart, pushing against busted valves and causing blood to spill from its depths. But soon he grew bored.

Cecil stood up and moved next to Kevin. There he sat there calmly; the LED’s turning from red to white, as the berserker mode washed away with the bloody touches of his enemy. “Unit Kevin is back online, Sir.” Jerry tentatively spoke, feeling sick from the display that had entranced them all.

Carlos swallowed down the urge to vomit, and nodded slowly. “Send a team in to collect the samples… bring Kevin and Cecil back down for repairs…” The team nodded silently and went about their business, one of the members comforting Lucy and ensuring that the brutality was over. Carlos had seen both Kevin and Cecil do much worse, in fact, this murder was rather kind… he’d seen Cecil and Kevin tear an angel apart together. And having _fun_ doing so. And before their units had helmets, Carlos had witnessed horrifying acts of hunger; he can still picture the units shoveling the organs of their latest kill into their mouths. Tearing at the flesh and ripping it off the bone like they were starving, it was absolutely terrifying yet so… intriguing.

Further studies were denied, the board of directors didn’t want to uncover any cannibalistic abilities in the units, and Carlos didn’t blame them. So they were administered helmets, speakers built inside for relay of information and wires connected Cecil and Kevin the main access route.

With the occurrence of both units ignoring signals, and falling prey to the angel, Carlos and his team are forced to run tests on their circuit boards – Carlos hoped they find information quickly, and repair the problem. They would never know when the next angel would attack.

-:-

Cecil sat in his ‘room,’ a simply built white enclosure with a television, a couch and several toys. High tech of course, geared to keep Cecil’s brain sharp. When Carlos entered his card, and door slid open with a pressurized hiss, Cecil glanced up. His pale fingers pausing over a tablets instructions as he paused the game. “Good morning, Carlos.” Cecil chirped in his normal, honey coated tone. “I like that shirt, where did you get it?”

Carlos chuckled and shook his head, “From the bases store, I get a discount there…” He admitted softly, finding it amazing that Cecil fell so easily into conversation. The unit stood up and slowly moved closer to Carlos, following the lead scientist out of the room and into an examination quarter. “We’re just going to run some tests with your connection, find out why it… locked us out.”

“Is that what happened?” Cecil blinked, eyes changing to an orange with mild confusion before the default purple bleed back into place. “I don’t really remember – after it broke my arm – I was in a great deal of pain.” The unit muttered in shame, and sympathy panged in Carlos. Cecil knew what happened. He knew damn well. “I try very hard Carlos, very hard to stop that… that state of mind from taking over.”

“It’s okay Cecil, it’s not your fault; it’s ours. We need to rewire your system at some point, but for now, we have to deal with it.” Carlos answered simply, pulling up some information on the computers screen and glancing over the current data. “Hold out your arm, please.”

Cecil did as directed, holding his surprisingly thin arm out for Carlos, and watching blankly as the man plugged in a wire, directly into his ‘vein.’ The unit was much smaller without his armor on, almost looked normal if it wasn’t for the miles and miles of information packed inside. Glowing from under his skin in a mechanic fashion, the circuits giving him a mechanic look of… life.

Underneath his fingertips, Carlos could feel the cool, lifeless silicone casing, Cecil’s skin. “Am I a tool?” Cecil asked rather suddenly, glancing up toward Carlos with blue worried eyes.

“Cecil,” Carlos started, taken aback by such a question. Cecil was strongly aware, he’d always been. “You’re helping protect millions of lives – in fact, you _are_ protecting those lives.”

“So… I’m just a tool.” Cecil answered in a whisper, moving his arm away from Carlos’s touches with a scowl. “If I were to… to die, would you miss me?” The unit almost begged, voice sounding over cumbered with emotions. That was alarming to Carlos.

“We would miss you, yes,” The scientist answered softly, looking at Cecil’s wiring. Monitoring the status. “There’s the problem… a wire route was severed in section 2A of your parietal lobe.” He mumbled quickly, seeking the change in the subject.

“I’ll try not to die then… since I’m so vital to humanity.” The unit’s cold voice gushed out painfully slow, and Carlos tried not to look worried. “May I go see Kevin?” Cecil inquired, his voice becoming light and cheerful again, defaulting to his requirements.

“Ah – yes, after I get you patched up.” Carlos answered, motioning for Cecil to lay flat against the table. Which the unit did, feet dangling over the edge as he swung them idly. Cecil and Kevin were given standard human clothes to wear, since they had no need for warmth and caring. Or at least that was what the team had hoped.

Kevin and Cecil were fast learning units, able to overcome emotions on the battlefield in favor of learning new tactics, but that adaptive learning came at a price. As each unit progressed, they were becoming more and more aware. Almost like a teenager pointing out every little flaw. So now the team had to deal with an odd mind set each unit had. Try and comfort them and learn in the process.

Temporarily hibernating Cecil, Carlos moved quickly, fixing the error deep inside Cecil’s skull and sealing him closed once more. Tapping the units temporal gently, Carlos watched as Cecil blinked back to life and sat up. “Let me see your left wrist, I need to assess the damage.” Cecil slowly extended his arm, letting Carlos’s fingers trace over the faint scar. “You reinitiated your program to fix this – how?”

“I just… closed my eyes, and let nature take over.” Cecil shrugged, clearly he had no real answer, seeing that he was in a berserk mode at the time, and Carlos let it slide. Cecil silently hopped off the table, playing with the zipper of his hoodie absently.

Shutting down the system, Carlos moved toward the door and began to lead Cecil down the many winding halls. There were no windows, only overhead lights and painted numbers. This base was held underground, and Cecil busied himself with the little things. “Kevin’s been rerouted, his system has been restored.” Carlos uttered calmly as he slide a card into a large green door, and it opened slowly, revealing Kevin’s room.

“Hello, Cecil.” Kevin smiled, waving the other unit over, to which Cecil lunged at him, knocking them both to the floor in a roll. Carlos blinked in mild alarm, but it faded when he heard Cecil profusely exclaim about the many reasons why Kevin had scared him. Before Carlos could say anything, both units paused, and turned to face him.

“We’re hungry,” They said in unison, pulling up to their feet and approaching Carlos with a happy demeanor. The man straightened his lab coat, and nodded, waving each unit into the hall and taking them down to the specialized mess hall. There they ate alongside the lab workers, but they didn’t eat the same things. Instead they had sorts of jello, packed with electrolytes and simple sugars to keep their ‘human’ portions functional.

Carlos sat across the table, watching Cecil and Kevin play with their food. Bouncing the colorful mass on their spoon and muttering sounds of playful wonderment. “Hey Carlos?” Cecil asked, tilting his head boredly and letting some blond stray locks fall into his line of sight. “Did you get a new haircut?” He asked harmlessly.

It was correct; Carlos had gotten his hair trimmed, but nothing too major. Just enough to keep his thick hair contained in the wrap of a pony, out of wiring and other equipment his genetics may harm. But he nodded nonetheless, unnerved by Cecil’s polite stare. “Yes…”

“I don’t like it.” Cecil answered softly, then went right back to eating, biting the spoon in surprise.

They were adapting too fast, becoming human at a rate their engineers had feared. Cecil seemed to be evolving faster than Kevin; he had always been more sensitive. But this was beginning to alarm Carlos. At any rate, Cecil may believe that he’s a human life form. He could sympathize and grow distant in battle.

Later that night, when Cecil and Kevin were docked in their ‘beds’ and charging, Carlos stayed up taking notes. Going over old data and huffing at the records. Just as expected, Doctor Palmer had designed their human casings out of her son’s image. The two young boys slaughtered in the first angel attack. Kevin and Cecil, the real, dead boys, were attacked on their way home from school. The angel had rose from the sewer and tore them to actual pieces, their bodies were only identified by the backpacks they wore and their mother’s bracelets.

Many more followed this first attack. Hundred’s fell overnight, thousands by morning. Now only one third of the population, worldwide, remained.

Doctor Palmer knew this; she knew the cost of creating these units… but the older woman may have fallen prey to her emotions. May have built the units too real, burned by her sons brutal death, it may have been the only way she could cope.

Carlos was just taking off his glasses when he heard the door behind him open, turning to face it, the man was shocked to see Cecil standing here. “C-Cecil, what are you doing up?” He rasped in surprise, watching the small unit approach calmly.

“It hurts,” Cecil mumbled, extending his left wrist towards the man and showing a blue fracture rising to the surface of his skin. Carlos pulled a stool over with the toe of his shoe, and let Cecil take a seat, gently turning over the wounded wrist and examining the crack with curiosity.

“Did this happen because you took a shortcut, and healed yourself in battle?” Carlos asked softly, watching Cecil’s eyes dart away at the question. “You know why you can’t do this.” The scientist mumbled, gathering his tools only to be stopped by Cecil’s soft grip.

“I’m scared. I’m scared of becoming human, Carlos.” Cecil whispered, “I’ve seen what you creatures do. And I’m… I’m just a tool.”

They were evolving.

Cecil was learning.

Carlos was falling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cecil's finding peace in the soft furs of animals, and Carlos is starting to feel more, much to his distress.

_“Look, mother, look.” The young boy smiled, crouching down in the field and pointing to a small garter snake, eyes alight with wonder through his glasses. His mother, pausing with the soil samples, simply smiled and looked across the field towards her other son._

_“Come on, Kevin!” She called, watching as Cecil’s darker haired brother jumped up and bounded towards them, backpack in hand and wide smile on his face. “Do you like it up here?” The older woman inquired, smiling softly as both her sons stood beside her. “Isn’t it wonderful?”_

_“I think it’s gorgeous.” Cecil sighed, breathing in the scent of fresh mountain air and smiling towards his older brother. “Lots of life. And animals.” He hinted with a grin, watching his mother roll her eyes._

_“Come on, boys, it’s getting late.” They weaved through the trees, off the rugged terrain and soon ventured into the city. There was no need to drive; their home was nestled directly at the bottom of the wide breech that carved upwards through the mountain’s wide mass._

_“I really want a pet, mother.” Cecil kept announcing, trotting ahead and playing with the straps of his backpack. “I think they are just wondrous. I’d like a big dog, mother. A big dog. I’d name it… Charlie.” The boy sighed at the thought. “With lots of fur and a nice bark!”_

_“Cecil, I’ve told you, not until you’re older. A dog would need someone at home to care for it. And since you’re at school, and I’m at work, the poor thing would be all alone.”_

-:-

Carlos crouched in the bloody intersection, tapping the pencil against his clipboard repeatedly. It was hard to imagine that Cecil had done all that damage by himself, and he wouldn’t even believe it – had it not been that he witnessed the brutality with his own eyes.

The angel was still spread out in the road, guts oozing red and the contents of its recently filled stomach littered inside the mess. He’d been sent out to collect brain matter, tricky business considering that the angel may be packed full of radiation, or explode into a bloody cream. Either way, it was dangerous. As he worked, Cecil and Kevin wandered around nearby, placed with his team for aided backup, if necessary.

Taking the bone saw, Carlos had begun to carve gently at the creature’s skull, flinching when a pressurized gush of death washed out of the monsters eye socket. The scientist was thankful for his helmet, and the tight sealed lab equipment he was required to wear outside the base. Quickly sawing away at the angel’s skull, Carlos watched from the corner of his eye as Cecil rustled through old propaganda on the walls of many buildings and even found a small toy. It appeared to be a stress reliever, the ones that you squeezed and the eyes would pop out dramatically.

When the unit gave it a curios squeeze and the blobs body shrank and pushed out of its eyes, Cecil threw it away from him, blinking in alarm through the unshaded helmet. “Why do you people make stuff like that?” He muttered turning around to face Carlos before the helmet shaded once more, coating his features in a dark sheen. The armor had been repaired, cleansed and upgraded with a test field. Seeing as Cecil had been able to bust through an angel grade AT field, the engineers equipped his armor with a small phase space – in hopes of stopping any more breaks such as the one witness earlier.

“They are meant to ease stress and tension,” Carlos explained, peeling the top of the skull off and poking at the brain with a glass rod. No response from the angel, so he carefully pulled over the containment box, typing in his code and opening the pressurized tube. Kevin startled him, leaning over his shoulder with a shocked tension.

“What are you doing?” He asked tilting his helmet clad head and watching as Carlos pulled on an extra layer of gloves. The scientist concentrated on scooping up the full brain and carefully depositing it within the tube. Once the outer gloves were peeled off, Carlos slowly closed the container and moved to stand, shying away from Kevin.

“I’m collecting brain matter.” Carlos answered plainly, looking around the area and realizing Cecil was gone. He picked up the containment tube and walked toward the last place he’d seen the sensitive unit. His guards followed by instinct, and Kevin shifted beside him, armor a gentle yellow glow.

They found Cecil crouched in a filthy alley, chuckling happily. “Cecil?” Carlos tentatively spoke, making the unit whirl around to face the small team. In his arms was an underfeed, abandoned charcoal puppy.

“Dog.” Cecil simply stated holding the dog out with positive glee, his armor flickering in his excitement. “Look, a dog. Isn’t it cute?” He moved towards them, cradling the whimpering creature to his chest. “I think it’s hungry.”

“Cecil… you know we can’t keep that thing, _right_?” A solider to Carlos’s right announced, resting a hand on the wall as he rolled the gun through his skilled fingertips. Cecil’s armor flickered in confusion, than his shoulders hunched over with apparent difficultly. “Protocol, that little fur ball could be infected.” He continued, completely oblivious to Cecil’s increasing distress.

Carlos elbowed the stern man before approaching Cecil and hesitantly touching the dog. It felt bony and hungry even through his protective gloves. “Listen, Cecil, how about we take it too base and see what the board has to say about it, okay?” He tried to sooth, resting his fingertips on Cecil’s forearm and leading the saddened unit out into the road.

They walked in silence past the mess of an angel, and then to a district elevator, heavily guarded. It was a hassle to even get the puppy through, but thankfully, they managed. Cecil was strangely quiet the entire ride down, helmet pressed into the fur of the dog and arms protectively wrapped around it. Kevin poked around at the animal, humming to himself about a smiling god, or at least that’s what Carlos could make out of the strange chant.

-:-

The dog was eventually pried out of Cecil’s trembling fingers, and taken down a hall, out of sight, out of mind. Carlos watched Kevin and Cecil disrobe, pulling at the armor gloves and stepping back into a dock of sorts. It whirled around them, carefully peeling each piece of armor and placing inside a cleansing tube. Both units stepped out onto the platform dressed in a skin tight, black body suit. It cut off at their ankles, necks and wrists.

Cecil looked around for their normal clothes, finding them neatly folded on a stool and both grabbed their respective garments and peeled out of the suit before jumping into their more fitting materials. Carlos had to pry his gaze away, to busy stepping into his own pants and zipping them up to notice their naked presence.

Eventually, Cecil and Kevin where lead to their rooms, and placed there for the night. Carlos stayed up most the night in his lab, scanning and testing the brain for any oddities. And he was not disappointed; the angel’s brain had several portions. And two cerebellums, which may account for the beasts strange sense of gravity and movement. It wasn’t until much later that Carlos remembered the dog from earlier, and he nearly dumped the tray of brain all over his paperwork in his haste.

-:-

Cecil wasn’t tired, and since he’d done no fighting, he found no need to charge. So instead he stayed up, curled up on the couch with a simple patterned blanket and his tablet. His eyes flickered over the screen, taking in every instruction to his new game and going through each trail meticulously. When he heard his doors opening, the unit paused his game and moved his neck slightly to face the doors.

“Ow- _shit_ , stop-” Carlos was never any good with animals, they were smelly, squirmy creatures who needed constant attention. Which is why the scientist couldn’t hold a dog, let alone a _puppy_ , for more than two minutes.

The dog had soon twisted out of Carlos’s grip and hopped to the floor with the agility of a cat, wobbling on its fat legs as it pranced towards Cecil. The unit could hardly contain his excitement, rolling onto the floor and catching the dog with one hand as he pulled the creature to his chest. It’d been cleaned, rinsed of all the filth and given some food. It still was thin, and hardly looked healthy, but it was a start. Tests showed that the little fur ball had acquired no infections, or abnormalities during his stay topside.

“Carlos, you saved him!” Cecil squealed, holding the dog close to his chest and nuzzling into the soft fur, now unhindered by his helmet or gloves. “ _Thank you_.” The unit breathed, smiling so brightly at the stunned scientist. He was absolutely thrilled, Cecil had always wanted a pet and he could hardly believe his eyes – they’d kept the dog alive!

Carlos stood in the doorway for a long time, blinking slowly and trying to quell a strange stirring in his heart, which only beat faster every time Cecil grinned at him. Eventually, he wandered inside and crouched next to the unit and the little dog, and cleared his throat. “What are you going to name it? We need to place a collar on this… hazard.” Carlos gestured toward the slobbering beast atop Cecil.

The unit blinked at Carlos in mild confusion, before sitting up and holding the oddly proportioned dog out in front of him, eyes scanning over every little detail. It had a patch of white fur on its nose, and right in the center of its chest. Its nose was pink, and its eyes brown. On it lolling tongue, Cecil could spot a tiny swirl of black and plague on its small teeth.

“Name?” He questioned once more, glancing at Carlos, who nodded encouragingly. After several long moments, Cecil pulled the puppy into a hug and smiled towards Carlos. “Well, I think I’ll name it… _Charlie_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHH, thanks for reading!  
> This chapter is kind of showing the atomically differences of the angels and kind of delving into Cecil's and Kevin's past, before their deaths. Also, its showing how Cecil is beginning to show disturbing human emotions much to the distress of Carlos!  
> ALSO - can you think of any reasons why Unit Cecil named the dog Charlie?! (Doctor Palmer, you crazy old woman.)  
> So yeah, its not just a filler chapter! :

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by freedomconvicted.tumblr.com - Cyber Vale AU! As you may notice, I based this heavily on EVA, but with a more… realistic twist. This is only part one, and I’m not sure how it turned out, so feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
